The Wizard of Gotham
by Windrises
Summary: A parody of The Wizard of Oz starring Nora Frieze as Dorothy Gale, Mr. Freeze as the Tin Man, the Scarecrow as the Scarecrow, and the Penguin as the Cowardly Lion.


Note: The Batman comics and animated franchises are not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Nora Gale was a adventurous, but foolish young woman. She saw a hurricane near her house and said "That looks fun. I'm going to check it out." Nora's aunt and uncle tried to make her come back inside, but she was too distracted by how cool the hurricane looked to pay attention. Nora walked close to the hurricane and sang a song about hurricanes called "Somewhere Over the Hurricanes". The hurricane knocked her out. She was surprised that the hurricane would do that. She assumed that hurricanes were friendly.

Suddenly Nora crash landed in a unique and weird looking place. Nora said "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore."

The Tin Freeze replied "This is Gotham."

Nora looked behind her and saw a very cool looking guy made out of tin. Nora asked "Who are you?"

The Tin Freeze said "I'm a guy made out of frozen tin."

Nora stated "I shouldn't be in this strange looking area. I need to get back to Kansas."

The Tin Freeze replied "And I need a heart."

Nora politely said "I'm sure you have a heart."

The Tin Freeze replied "I'm so cold that I'm literally a cold hearted person. Sadly the only person who could give me a heart is the Wizard of Gotham."

Nora asked "Could the Wizard of Gotham get me back home?"

The Tin Freeze said "Of course he could."

Nora replied "Well then lets find. We'll make him send me home and give you a heart."

The Tin Freeze replied "That seems like a heartwarming event."

Nora said "Take my hand and lets sing a song about finding the Wizard."

The Tin Freeze replied "The Wizard of Gotham is hours away so I don't think you would sing for that long." Nora started singing a song about finding the Wizard.

After a few minutes of walking Nora looked behind her and saw Jonathan Crane (the Scarecrow). She asked "Who are you?"

The Scarecrow answered "I'm the Scarecrow. I was born without the ability to scare crows away. Because of that the crows bother me and make fun of me." The crows laughed at the Scarecrow.

Nora said "Well stop worrying about that. Come with us and meet the Wizard of Gotham. He could give you the power to scare away crows."

The Scarecrow responded "Okay dude."

Nora said "I'm a lady."

The Scarecrow responded "Okay bro." Nora rolled her eyes.

Nora, the Tin Freeze, and the Scarecrow walked around Gotham for several minutes. They heard strange animal sounds. Nora asked "Who's responsible for the scary noises?"

The Tin Freeze said "Lions, bats, and penguins."

Nora replied "Oh my."

Suddenly Nora, the Tin Freeze, and the Scarecrow saw someone walking up to them. They were scared, but calmed down when they saw that it was the Cowardly Penguin. Nora said "Greetings sir."

The Cowardly Penguin nervously said "Hi. I'm the Cowardly Penguin."

The Scarecrow said "Boo. I'm a scarecrow." The Cowardly Penguin was so scared that he started running away. The Scarecrow was giggling, but Nora angrily stared at him.

Nora said "Please don't run away from us Cowardly Penguin. We come in peace."

The Cowardly Penguin replied "That's what the aliens said before they took me to their space ship. You work for aliens!"

Nora said "Well I did have a dream where I worked with the aliens. I had a alien commander named Toto and I wore a really stylish alien dress. I also had a animated film with Scooby-Doo. It was direct to DVD, but it had some good parts. Anyways you shouldn't be scared."

The Scarecrow replied "Hey. He can be scared if he wants to. Give the cowardly fool some choices."

Nora said "The Wizard of Gotham can help you become a brave penguin."

The Cowardly Penguin replied "That sounds cool. I'll come with you."

Nora and her three friends started heading towards the Wizard of Gotham's palace. Nora sang the same song about trying to find the Wizard the whole time. The Scarecrow was so tired of hearing the same song that he fell asleep while walking.

Meanwhile the Wicked Joker of the West heard about Nora and her friends' mission. The Wicked Joker said "I must ruin their plans for no great reason. I know how to make sure that they never get to the Wizard of Gotham's palace." The Wicked Joker sent a team of flying clowns to stop the heroes. The Wicked Joker did a wicked laugh.

Nora said "It's hard to believe that all of this wacky stuff is happening."

The Tin Freeze replied "It may not make sense, but it sure is cool."

The Scarecrow said "But it's not very scary."

The Cowardly Penguin replied "I disagree with that statement."

The flying clowns came after the heroes. Nora nervously asked "What are those things?"

The Tin Freeze said "They work for the Wicked Joker of the West."

Nora asked "What are they trying to do?"

The Scarecrow said "They probably want to capture for no great reason."

The Cowardly Penguin replied "This is the most scared I've been all day and I've gotten scared 1,939 times today."

The clowns tried to attack Nora and her friends so the Tin Freeze froze him. The Tin Freeze said "Those clowns deserved the cold shoulder."

The Scarecrow said "I wish that I could scare crows like these clowns would."

The Cowardly Penguin replied "Crows are really scary."

The Wicked Joker of the West found out that the clowns failed to stop Nora and her three friends. The Wicked Joker said "I'll get to defeat them by myself." The Wicked Joker got on his broomstick and did another wicked laugh.

Nora and her three friends walked for a few hours. Nora said "It feels like we're getting close to the Wizard of Gotham's palace. I'll finally be able to escape this asylum."

The Tin Freeze replied "I'll finally get a heart that isn't as cold as snow."

The Scarecrow said "I'll scare the crows in Gotham away."

The Cowardly Penguin replied "I'll be the bravest penguin in the Iceberg Lounge."

The Wicked Joker of the West arrived and said "It's time for you to finally be defeated." The Cowardly Penguin tried to run away, but he tripped on bags of birdseed that he dropped on the ground.

Nora said "Please don't hurt us."

The Wicked Joker responded "Hurting heroes is too much not to do." He did a wicked laugh.

Nora asked "Is there anything the Wizard of Gotham could get you that'll make you stop trying to hurt us?"

The Wicked Joker said "There's that I need from the Wizard, but there's something appealing that you have."

Nora asked "What is it?"

The Wicked Joker answered "Your slippers. Like those seem so comfortable and my feet feel so rough."

Nora said "I'll give you the slippers if you leave me and my friends alone."

The Wicked Joker responded "That seems like a fair deal. I usually hate fair deals, but I need to accept this one for my feet." Nora handed the slippers to the Wicked Joker. The Wicked Joker got on the broomstick and flew away.

A hour later Nora and her three friends arrived at the Wizard of Gotham's palace. Bane the guard said "Nobody's allowed to see the Wizard of Gotham."

Nora replied "We all have eyeballs so we have all have permission to see him."

Bane thought about it and said "You've made a good point. Go ahead and visit him." Bane opened the door to the palace. Nora and her friends walked inside.

The Wizard of Gotham angrily asked "Who dares to visit the dark wizard of Gotham?!"

Nora said "I'm Nora, the small and the meek."

The Wizard of Gotham responded "That's a really weird way of introducing yourself. That would be like if I said I was the freaky and immature Wizard of Gotham."

Nora said "I need you to send me home."

The Tin Freeze stated "I need a heart that a better temperature."

The Scarecrow said "I want to scare away the intruding crows."

The Cowardly Penguin nervously said "I want to be brave."

The Wizard of Gotham said "Doing those things for you would take too long. Go away."

Nora noticed that a guy's shoes were sticking out of the curtain. She said "Somebody's in the curtain." Nora pulled the curtain and found out that the Wizard of Gotham was Batman. She said "Please do the wishes Mr. Batman."

Batman said "I'll give you your wishes so you'll stop running my reputation." Batman melted the ice cubes around the Tin Freeze's heart which made his heart feel normal.

The Tin Freeze said "I'm not a cold hearted villain anymore. I'm a heartwarming guy."

Batman handed fear toxins to the Scarecrow. The Scarecrow stated "I'll scare away the crows tomorrow. It'll be the scariest day they've ever had." The Scarecrow did a evil laugh.

Batman didn't know how to make the Cowardly Penguin braver so he threw him out the window. The Cowardly Penguin assumed that Batman made him braver so he walked back home feeling confident.

Nora asked "How will I get back to Kansas?"

Batman said "Wake up. This is one of your bizarre dreams."

Nora opened her eyes and realized that it was a dream. She closed her eyes and had another dream about aliens.


End file.
